Collide
by Saxifrace v. 2
Summary: The year after the war ended, Harry disappeared without a word. Fifteen years later, he appears suddenly in Ginny's office, ready come back home. With their new inner ghosts and constant reminders of their pasts, can everything go back to the way it was?
1. Back Home

**May 15, 2015**

Ginny hummed to herself as she gathered up her things for the day, dancing to the music that poured softly from the radio on her shelf. It was Friday -- finally. Dinner tonight at her parents', then a chance to relax for the rest of the weekend.

"Ma'am, you have a visitor," the voice of her secretary, Natalie, came over the intercom.

"Business or pleasure?" Ginny asked, grinning as she switched off her end. Sliding her pumps back on, she tucked her bag back behind her desk and smoothed her hair.

"Business, I'm afraid," Natalie replied, cheerfully.

"Send them in." Ginny chuckled softly, aiming a bright smile at the door as it swung open. "Hi," she started, starting towards the door and holding out her hand, "I'm…" She fell silent as the dark haired man stepped into the room, blinking at her in surprise.

"Ginny Weasley," he breathed, staring at her.

"Harry Potter," she replied, lowering her hand. Her lips twitched up slightly and she threw herself at him, hugging him desperately as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Merlin, it's good to see you, Gin," he murmured, squeezing her gently. Ginny was horrified to find tears forming in her eyes as she clung to him. It was really him. Back from…wherever he'd disappeared to.

"I can't believe you're really here," she whispered, closing her eyes and gripping the back of his neck with one hand. "You're really back. …Ron and Hermione are going to be ecstatic. I have to Floo them." She pulled out of Harry's arms and started for the fireplace, but Harry caught her wrist before she could reach the mantle.

"Please. I really am here for business. And I'd rather get settled before catching up," he explained, a pleading tone in his voice. Ginny blinked at him curiously, and then slowly nodded. Harry smiled and released her wrist, then sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Right. Sorry." She sat across from him, straightening her papers neurotically. "What can I help you with?"

"I need to fill out some transfer of Magical Residency forms. Four of them." Ginny's brow wrinkled at his request as she slowly gathered the papers.

"But you were born in England. You don't need to transfer back after you've been away. Even as long as you've been gone."

"I know. They aren't for me," he replied. His eyes flickered away from hers momentarily. "…They're for my kids." Ginny faltered, nearly dropping the papers before she could fasten them.

"Children. Wow. You really have been gone for fifteen years, haven't you?" Harry flushed. "So you're married, too?" she inquired curiously, tilting her head.

"Divorced, actually. Charlotte and I…had some troubles. But I have full custody of our kids." He selected a photo from his billfold and held it across the desk. Ginny grinned as the four children waved wildly at her. "What about you?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. Ginny passed him the framed family portrait she and the kids had done the previous Christmas.

"Maggie, Peter, and the twins, Bailey and Jacob." She gazed at their smiling faces fondly, handing Harry another picture. A Muggle photo this time -- of her and Theodore before he'd gotten sick. "My husband Theodore. He was a Muggle. …He died a few years ago, of brain cancer." Harry gingerly held the picture, offering her a soft smile.

"I'm sorry. …You look really happy," he said and handed Ginny her pictures back.

"I was," she replied, accepting the pictures and putting them in their proper places. "He was sweet and funny… I think you would have liked him."

"I'm sure I would have," Harry agreed. There was a pregnant pause as they gazed at each other. The crackling of the intercom finally broke their silence as Natalie spoke.

"It's four o'clock, Gin. I'm off."

"Have a lovely weekend, Natalie," Ginny replied, breaking out of her stupor and gathering the last couple of papers. "Say hello to Dennis for me."

"Will do, love. Have fun at the folks' tonight," Natalie said breezily before clicking off. Harry smiled, taking the papers as Ginny held them out.

"Dinner at the Burrow tonight, huh? The house must seem pretty empty with everyone out on their own."

"Ha!" Ginny scoffed, grinning widely. "That house will never be empty. Mum has more grandkids over than she can count. Plus, she's been fostering since after the war. Ron started an orphanage with Hermione as a sort of wedding present." Ginny faltered at the sudden forlorn look on Harry's face.

"I…missed their wedding?" he asked quietly, staring down at the papers. "I can't believe it." Ginny gently placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"It's okay, Harry… You didn't know they'd get together." Harry let out a bark of laughter, arching an eyebrow.

"I've known they would get married before Ron realized she was a girl," he informed her. Ginny smirked, blinking as a sudden thought hit her.

"Why don't you come to supper tonight? Mum will be absolutely thrilled." Harry stared at her for a moment, and then slowly shook his head, opening his mouth to protest. "You have to, Harry," Ginny insisted before he could get a word out. "Please? You know you've always been welcome at the Burrow. And Ron and Hermione will absolutely die if they find out you're back and you didn't come. Please. Bring your kids, everyone else will be." Harry hesitated, giving Ginny a cautious look.

"Who all is going to be there?" he asked slowly, making Ginny smile.

"Mum and Dad, of course. The two girls they're fostering right now, Louisa and Dawn. Ron, Hermione, and their two. Fred, Angelina, and their three. George and his flavor of the month. Percy, Katie, and their three. And…me and my four. Charlie and Tonks are in Romania, and Bill is on a visit to France with Fleur." There was a brief silence as Harry considered, studying the trinkets all over Ginny's office.

"Okay. We'll be there." he said. Ginny beamed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Oh good. Be there at 5:30. I'll just tell Mum I'm bringing some friends, so you can surprise everyone," she offered. Harry nodded, pushing himself up.

"I should go. I left the kids with my landlord. It'll take us a while to get ready." Ginny nodded, following him to the door. He shifted awkwardly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's good to see you again, Gin," he murmured, touching his fingertips to her temple. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," she whispered, eyes wide as she watched him stride down the hall. "Good to see you, too," she replied when he was out of sight. Gathering her composure, she grabbed her things and Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole. This would be the most interesting dinner this year.

* * *

The Burrow was brimming with conversation and laughter as Harry approached. Chloe and Rochester clung to his hands, while Kaylee and Albus walked a few steps ahead. The children stared in awe at the house, murmuring to each other. Harry just smiled, a peaceful feeling settling into his stomach. He was finally home.

"Go on up and ring the bell, Al," he instructed, scooping Chloe into his arms and ruffling Rocky's hair. Al took his job seriously, pushing the button firmly and stepping back to take Kaylee's hand. After a moment, the door swung open and Ginny's smiling face appeared.

"There you are! I thought maybe you'd forgotten how to get here." Harry smirked, and ushered the kids inside as Ginny held open the door.

"As if I could forget." He brushed a kiss to her cheek in greeting, addressing his children. "Right, you lot. This is my old friend Ginny. She was nice enough to invite us to dinner, so be good," he instructed. The children all nodded solemnly, and Ginny beamed.

"Be sure to have fun, though. The rest of the kids are out back playing Quidditch, just through those doors there. Why don't you go join them?" All four perked up at the mention of their favorite sport, and Harry waved them on, setting Chloe down.

"Go on. Al, keep an eye on your sisters." The four barreled out to join the game, and Ginny slowly lead Harry to the kitchen.

"Mum's going to cry when she sees you, you realize. And Hermione," Ginny warned. Harry nodded, slowly pushing open the door. The kitchen was exactly as he remembered. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, demonstrating something to Hermione. Mr. Weasley was at the table, fiddling with a clock radio. And Ron…Ron was staring right at him.

"Bloody hell," he choked out, paling. Hermione turned to see what was going on and gasped, dropping her spoon. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley both looked up.

"Harry," Hermione breathed, hands trembling as she covered her mouth. Harry offered her a small smile, and she flew across the room, flinging her arms around him and bursting into tears. He held her awkwardly, patting her back softly.

"If I'd have known I would get this reaction, I would have come back years ago," he joked half-heartedly, clapping Ron on the shoulder as the redhead stepped up beside him. It wasn't enough, though, because Ron joined in the hug, sandwiching Harry between himself and Hermione. Ginny smiled softly as Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace.

"Merlin's beard, we missed you," Ron muttered hoarsely as he finally released him. Harry nodded, squeezing Hermione gently before releasing her.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley," he greeted them shyly. He closed his eyes as Mrs. Weasley wailed and hugged him tightly. He sagged against her, letting her fuss over him as she did when he was younger.

"Molly, let the boy breathe," Mr. Weasley chided gently, resting his hand on his wife's shoulder. She reluctantly released him, but cradled his face in her hands.

"Welcome home, Harry," she murmured, kissing his forehead. A tear escaped from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away and shook Mr. Weasley's hand firmly.

"It's good to be home," he replied immediately, smiling. Home. That sounded nice.

"So where have you **been**?" Hermione asked, clutching his arm and dragging him over to the table. He let her direct him into a chair, his cheeks turning pink.

"Um…Well, I was in Chicago for a while. Then Salem. And then New York City." Hermione blinked owlishly at him and Ron cocked his head to the side.

"America? You were in America the whole time?" he asked, a bark of laughter slipping out. "Merlin's balls, I was in New York three bloody weeks ago. I can't believe it."

"You have to tell us everything, Harry," Hermione demanded, clinging to his hand as if she didn't quite believe that he was real yet. "We haven't seen you for fifteen years. God, so much has happened…" She trailed off, squeezing his hand as a new tear streaks down her cheek. "You're really here, aren't you?" Harry squeezed back, managing a soft smile.

"I'm really here. And I'm back for good," he assured her, tugging her close and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll tell you everything in detail after dinner. You'll just get the short version for now." Everyone watched him attentively, even Mrs. Weasley, who was standing at the stove, putting the final touches on their meal.

"I went to Chicago first, where I started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at the Institute of Magical Education. I met Charlotte Deprise there my second year of teaching. We had a bit of a…whirlwind romance. We got married less than a year later. Albus was born in December 2003. The next year I was transferred to Salem Institute of Magic in Massachusetts, so he and Charlotte came with me, naturally. Kaylee was born in March 2005 and Rochester was born in September 2006. Then Charlotte got a job with the U.S. Magical Government, so we moved to New York in 2007. I got a job at Manhattan's Magical Instruction for Young Witches and Wizards. Chloe was born April 2009. After Kaylee was born, my relationship with Charlotte started getting strained. I tried to make it work -- staying home all weekend with her and the kids and making it home for dinner every night. But she asked for a divorce just after Chloe turned one. That was finalized January 2011. I got full custody of our kids. And that's when I started planning our move back to England."

And that was everything. Harry let out a long sigh, grinning crookedly. "That actually took less time than I thought. I guess we won't have to worry about after dinner." Hermione had become increasingly antsy during the entire explanation, and once he was finished, she launched herself back into his arms, practically sprawling in his lap as she hugged him. Harry gave Ron a fearful look, patting Hermione's back gently. "Really, it's okay, Hermione. Please don't start crying again."

"I'm not crying, you prat," she mumbled against his shoulder, pulling back enough to grin brilliantly at him. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"We all are," Ginny piped up, her eyes locking with his for a moment. Her cheeks burned as he smiled at her.

"Too bloody right, we are!" a voice crowed from the doorway. Fred and George stood there, grinning madly at Harry.

"Look at you, Potter. Not a day back and you already have women leaving their husbands for you," George teased. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and slunk back over to Ron's side, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Harry chuckled, standing and clapping both of the twins on their shoulders.

"What would your children say?" Fred mock scolded as he and George gathered Harry into a double bear hug.

"I reckon they'd like it a mite better than me stealing husbands from wives," he cracked, rolling his eyes over to where Ron was standing. "No offense, mate, but you're really not my type." Ron scoffed, tightening his grip on Hermione and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm everyone's type," he insisted. Hermione laughed, patting his arm comfortingly as Mrs. Weasley made a noise from her place at the stove.

"Ron, dear, you're **Hermione's** type," she corrected him, hefting a tray of sliced ham from the counter and holding it out. "And we can talk more about potential infidelity while we eat. Dinner's ready."


	2. Look to the Past

August 30, 1999

Ginny Weasley sat stoically at Harry's side, alternating between taking a sip of her tea and looking at the screens showing Harry's vitals. He'd been unconscious for almost four days, and the healers said that if he didn't wake up soon, his chance of ever waking up was cut in half.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she glanced at the screens. He had to wake up. He just **had** to.

"Ginny?" Ron curled his fingers over her shoulder, leaning over to kiss her temple. She barely noticed. "…You should go home and get some sleep, love."

"I have to be here when he wakes up," Ginny stated stubbornly. Ron sighed and sat in the chair next to her.

"If you don't get some rest, we'll be admitting you next. Sitting here worrying isn't going to wake him up."

Ginny's eyes flashed as she glared at Ron, looking away from Harry for the first time in hours. "I can't leave him here. I _won't_. How would you feel if it was Hermione laying there? Would you leave her side, even for an hour, just to get some sleep?"

"…No." Ron sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "I'd sleep in the chair." Ginny nodded.

"I can't leave him, Ron. I have to be here when he wakes up." Ginny drew in a trembling breath, turning her eyes back to Harry. His chest rose and fell steadily, just as it had for the past seventy-nine hours. The charm above his bed pulsed in time with his heartbeat. Ron sighed again, pressing a kiss to Ginny's cheek.

"I know," he murmured. Ginny reached over and squeezed his knee gently. Slowly, he stood and brushed Harry's fringe back from his face. "…You wake up soon, mate," he instructed softly, tracing his thumb over the lightening bolt scar.

After a moment, Ron withdrew his hand and slipped out of the room. Ginny could hear him talking to someone outside the door, their voices muffled beyond recognition. Not that she cared who was out there. The only thing that mattered right now was Harry. She set her teacup on the table next to his bed and scooted her chair closer. One hand curled around his, and the other reached up to stroke his hair tenderly. She could feel the tears welling up again as she leaned in to rest her cheek on his chest.

"Wake up, Harry. Please. …It's not fair. You defeated Voldemort. You should be awake to celebrate with the rest of us. You shouldn't be lying here like this. So wake up. Open your eyes, Harry Potter. Please," she begged, closing her eyes as the tears escaped. A low sob ripped through the room, and she shifted to bury her face into his shoulder as her body shook. She cried as silently as she could, knowing that if the nurses found her breaking down like this, they would surely forbid her from being in the room.

Ginny cried quietly until she drifted into a deep sleep, still clutching Harry's hand desperately. She slept so heavily that she didn't feel two arms curling around her and gently coaxing her onto the bed. So deeply that she didn't feel the soft kiss on the top of her head or the fingers stroking her hair soothingly. So soundly that she didn't even stir when a nurse poked her head into the room only a moment later and let out a cry of surprise at the sight that greeted her.

Harry Potter was awake.

* * *

September 9, 1999

Ginny frowned as she walked past Ron's bedroom door. Harry hadn't come out of that room since he arrived, other than to take the short trip down the hall to the loo. Ron had been bringing him his dinner, and Hermione would try to coax him out with desserts. But he hadn't spoken to anyone else in the house. He wouldn't even speak to Mrs. Weasley, who was going out of her mind with worry.

Pausing, Ginny lifted her hand. He hadn't answered any of her inquiries before. But maybe today was the day. She knocked softly on the door, leaning against the frame.

"Harry? It's Ginny. Can I come in?" she asked softly. There was silence for a moment, a quiet murmuring, and then Ron opened the door and stepped out.

"He isn't up to talking," he said quietly. Ginny's temper flared.

"He hasn't been 'up to talking' since he came home a week ago," she snapped. "I sat with him the whole time he was in that hospital bed, and now he won't even give me five minutes?"

"Just leave it, Gin," Ron growled warningly, but Ginny was on a roll.

"No! I won't' just 'leave it.' Tell him to get off his arse and to stop feeling sorry for himself. There are people out here who care about him. People who have been waiting this whole time for just a _hug. _ Mum's going mad with worry_. I'm_ going mad with worry…" She ran out of steam, slouching. Ron hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back after a moment. It wasn't his fault, after all.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so frustrated." Ron nodded and kissed her forehead as he released her.

"I know. But he just needs time."

Ginny sighed loudly. "Voldemort's dead. The war's over. We need our Harry back," she told Ron, loud enough that she was sure Harry had heard. Before her brother could reply, she turned and made her way down the hall.

She met Hermione at the top of the stairs, and the brunette walked down beside her, silent. As Ginny stepped down the last step, Hermione took her hand and squeezed gently.

"He'll come back to us," she assured the younger girl. "Ron might be shielding him from the rest of us, but he's trying to get Harry to come out. He is." Ginny nodded slowly, and Hermione gave her a sad looking smile. "He got a bit of a breakthrough, yesterday. Harry actually acknowledged that the war's casualties weren't his fault."

"I just…" Ginny started, her eyes burning. "I just wish I could help him," she whispered. Hermione squeezed her hand again.

"You did. You helped him wake up. And, when he's ready, I'm sure he'll let you fuss over him all you want." Hermione nudged her gently, smiling. "He always did enjoy your fussing a bit more than your mum's." Ginny managed a small smile and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon," she said, ushering Hermione towards the kitchen. "Maybe if we help Mum with supper, she'll let us off dishes duty."

Upstairs, Harry Potter was slowly preparing for the scene Molly Weasley was sure to make when he came downstairs for his first supper since he came to the Burrow.

* * *

January 1, 2000

_Harry scowled darkly as he stomped through the front door of the Burrow. "Bloody bastard reporters," he snarled under his breath. Ginny half-jogged after him, still feeling nauseous from Apparating. They had just been drinking tea and enjoying the nice day in Diagon Alley when a swarm of journalists had descended upon them, asking Harry rapid-fire questions. About the war, about his personal life, about everything. He'd been polite at first, explaining that he didn't have time for, nor did he want to answer their questions. All he wanted to do was finish his tea with Ginny and do a bit of shopping. But they refused to leave, getting louder and ruder with every shake of Harry's head._

_When one reporter stuck his camera in Harry's face and took a photo, Harry snapped. He physically shoved the reporter away, dragged Ginny out of the café, and Apparated them to the designated area outside the Burrow._

_"Nosey arseholes. Isn't there anything more interesting to write about? Honestly, who bloody cares what kind of tea I drink? Or what I sleep in?" He sighed loudly and flopped onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. "…Sometimes I hate living here."_

_Ginny sat next to him and softly touched his arm. "They just have nothing exciting to write about. It's been weeks since the last Death Eater was captured. They just need something that will excite the readers. They all want an exclusive from Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Lived."_

_"Well, none of them are getting it," he snapped. When Ginny withdrew her hand, he sighed and took it gently. "I'm sorry. I'm just so sick of been assaulted by people every time I leave the house. The war's over, but I'm still the wizarding hero. I just want to have a normal life, you know?" Ginny nodded, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "I want to go somewhere that nobody knows me for being The-Boy-Who-Lived. Somewhere that people know me for just being Harry Potter." Ginny ran her fingers soothingly through his hair._

_"You just have to understand that a lot of people need someone to look to for safety. To them, if they have Harry Potter, then they have nothing to fear. They have someone who is willing to sacrifice his own childhood to save their lives. They can't see how much this is hurting you." She ran the tips of her fingers over Harry's scar, and he shivered. "…Maybe you should take a vacation. Go somewhere with a nice beach and have a relaxing week away from everyone. Some time to yourself."_

_Harry made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, half shrugging. "Maybe. But when I come back…so do all of the articles and reporters." He sighed heavily and reluctantly sat up. "I wish I could just get away from it permanently."_

It had been three days since that conversation. And Harry was gone.

Ginny read the letter he had left for the last time.

I'm sorry, everyone. Let me just say that to start with. I'm sorry for any sadness that I've caused you. You're the only family I have left, and I don't want to hurt any of you. But I can't live like this anymore. I can't be peering around every corner for reporters for the rest of my life. I'm tired. I'm tired of being recognized on the streets. I'm tired of the constant owls. I'm tired of all of it.

I've left England. By the time you read this, I hope to be as far from this country as I can. Somewhere I won't be assaulted on my way to the grocery store.

Please don't try to find me. I know it might seem harsh, but I need some time to get my life together. Believe me, when I'm ready to be found, I'll contact you. I hope you understand. I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but it had to be done.

I've never been able to say this out loud, but I love all of you. I do.

Forever yours,

Harry J. Potter

Ginny scowled, wiping stubbornly at her eyes. He left them. He left _her_. And he didn't have the decency to say goodbye to their faces. That's what really made her angry. That he couldn't explain to them, face to face, that he needed to get away and he would be back when he'd found what he was looking for.

"You took the coward's way out, Harry Potter," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she crumbled the letter into a ball and tossed it into the fireplace, watching the flames flicker as it caught.

* * *

May 15, 2015

Harry Potter fiddled unnecessarily with the collar of his robes. He hadn't worn a pair of robes in fifteen years. In American schools, only the oldest, most formal teachers had worn robes, and that was only to the welcoming feast on the first day of school. After that, both students and professors regularly wore Muggle clothes.

He glanced around the office in which he sat curiously. It was a lot more cheerful than he thought a Ministry office would be. Floral paintings adorned the walls, and there was a bright bouquet of yellow tulips on the secretary's desk. The secretary, a pretty brunette, smiled widely at Harry and handed him back his identification.

"All done, Mr. Potter," she chirped. "I don't know if you remember me, but I went to school with you, way back when." Harry blinked, peering hard at the girl. She grinned, shrugging. "I was a bit smaller then, I think," she joked. "Natalie McDonald. Well, Creevey, now. I married Dennis. You remember Colin, I assume." Harry nodded dumbly.

"Wow. It's…it's been quite a while."

Natalie nodded, waving a hand idly. "Sorry if I caught you off guard. I don't get a chance to see too many old classmates, with work and two boys at home. If you could have a seat, I'll buzz you in." Harry nodded, sinking into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Thanks very much."

The brunette just bobbed her head, pressing a small button on her phone. 'Since when did the Ministry have a telephone connection?' Harry wondered. "Ma'am, you have a visitor," Natalie announced.

"Business or pleasure?" A woman's voice floated over the speaker, sounding vaguely familiar, but Harry couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"Business, I'm afraid," Natalie replied, winking at Harry.

"Send them in."

Harry pushed himself up as Natalie motioned to the door. "Go on in, then," she instructed, offering him a hand. "And it was really nice seeing you again, Harry. Really nice. Welcome back to England." Harry shook her hand, smiling.

"Thanks, Natalie. It's good to be back. Say hi to Dennis, will you?" he requested, turning the door handle.

"I will," she vowed, waving him in. "Take care of yourself." Harry grinned and slipped through the door. A redheaded woman stepped towards him once he was inside the room, holding out her hand.

"Hi. I'm…" she started, trailing off in apparent shock. Harry stared at her in surprise, scarcely believing his eyes. The only woman who haunted his dreams after he and Charlotte split up was now standing in front of him, flesh, blood, red hair and all.

"Ginny Weasley," he breathed.


End file.
